


Dressed Up

by theaveragebear



Series: I Feel Very Pretty [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Explicit but not that explicit, Fluff and Smut, Follower giveaway, M/M, Office Sex, Pretty Rhett, Rhett in a dress, Rhett in makeup, screw your gender norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: Rhett likes to feel pretty.





	Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts), [MythicallyVi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyVi/gifts).



Today they played a game. What game it was Link can’t remember. It doesn’t matter now anyway. All that matters is what the prize was. Technically Rhett lost, but Link knows he threw the game, he wanted this to happen. They’re calling it a “punishment” for the camera and social media, but really it’s a reward. For both of them.

Link sits on the couch in their office as Jen snaps pictures of Rhett posing. The crew is giggling, but Rhett’s not. Each new pose he strikes is completed with a meaningful stare in Link’s direction.

Link tries to keep his demeanor light, tries to laugh along with all of them, but if anyone were to really look closely, they’d see the darkness in his eyes. They’d see him lick and bite his lips. They’d see how he has to keep shifting on the couch to cover the growing tightness in his pants.

His eyes scan the impossible length of Rhett’s body. He’d had on heels in the episode, but he’s ditched them. They sit discarded in the corner of the room as Rhett’s bare feet sink into the carpet. His legs look ridiculously long, of course they do, he’s a giant. They’re bare, too, his skin golden in the afternoon sunlight that filters in through the window. With each new pose, Link watches the muscles of Rhett’s thighs engage and tighten.

Link’s gaze settles on the dress Rhett’s wearing. It’s about two sizes too small, they couldn’t even zip it up all the way in the back. It’s made of pink satin and white lace, like a doll’s dress. The neckline cuts low, showing off the soft hair of Rhett’s chest, the waist cinched in tight. The skirt is fluffy, made of layers and layers of stiff tulle. And it’s short, so short it borders on obscene. Jen keeps telling Rhett to pull it down so that his ass doesn’t show in the pictures.

Between shots, while everyone is looking at the screens of their phones, Rhett lifts the hem, twisting to present himself to Link, arching his back just a little and winking in his direction.

Link leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He and Rhett engage in a staring contest, holding each other's gaze, waiting for one of them to break. Link’s not gonna look away first, he doesn’t really care that they’re sucking the air out of the room. He notices Chase glancing between them, picking up on the heat they’re giving off. But he holds steady. Rhett seems to give in, looking down demurely. But Link knows he’s not ceding, he’s just changing the rules of the game.

Rhett bats his lashes, showing them off. Link had watched as Lizzie had applied the eyeliner, pulling at the corners of his eyes to make perfect little wings. She had also applied the lipstick. It was that bright pink shade that Rhett knows Link loves. As he looks down in false modesty, Rhett presses and purses his pink lips, biting the corner of the bottom one.

That’s about all Link can take. He wants to kiss the lipstick right off his face. He wants to press him down so it rubs off onto the pillow. He claps his hands loudly and practically growls as he shouts, “Ok! I think that’s enough social media for today. Rhett and I need to speak alone for a moment.”

Link shoos the crew out, peeking out the door to make sure no one’s lingering in the hallway. He shuts and locks the door, but before he can even turn around Rhett's pressed against his back. His large palms frame Link’s head, pinning him to the door as he speaks in a low, rumbly voice, “You like my outfit?”

“You know I do.” Link manages to spin around to face Rhett, but they’re so close he can’t even look him directly in the eye. His words spill out hot against Rhett’s face, “I wanna wear your fucking lipstick.”

Rhett pulls back a little, eyebrows raised in surprise, “Oh, really? I think Lizzie might’ve left it here…”

He’s cut off by Link grabbing his face, holding his jaw in place as he whispers hoarsely into his ear, “No, no. I think you misunderstood me. I don’t want to put on some lipstick. I want to wear _your_ lipstick. I wanna wear it here,” he leans back to point to his lips, “here,” he tilts his head to reveal the skin at his neck, “and here,” he pulls at the bottom of his shirt, exposing the skin of his stomach just above his pants. He completes his tour of his body with a smile and a raise of an eyebrow.

Before he can say anything else, Rhett’s hoisting him up so his legs wrap around his waist. Their mouths meet messily, Rhett’s lipstick smearing over Link’s face. They break apart so Rhett can bite at the line of Link’s neck, following his directions diligently.

With Link’s legs still wrapped around him, resting just above the skirt of his dress, Rhett walks them over to the couch, setting Link down on his back. He wants to do as he was told, so he pushes up Link’s shirt as he moves down his body. He nuzzles into Link’s hips and places a few deliberate kisses along the edge of his waistband, leaving bright swatches of pink in his path. Link’s breathes into it, but he wants more and before Rhett knows what happening Link’s flipped them over so Rhett’s on his hands and knees.

He pulls at the zipper of the dress, but it’s stuck so he has no choice but to rip it apart.

Rhett laughs below him, “Feeling a little impatient? What could've gotten you so worked up?”

“Let’s not play that game right now. I think the time for teasing is over.” Link pulls the straps of the dress down over Rhett’s shoulders so he can get his hands inside. He reaches in with both hands, trailing down Rhett’s chest, gripping his waist, pulling his hips back. Rhett shivers at his touch and melts down into the couch, resting his head on his forearms.

Link moves to bat away some of the tulle of the dress, revealing Rhett’s black briefs. He’s overwhelmed with love for the man under his touch. He loves every side of him; the tough, overprotective Rhett who collects knives and prepares for the apocalypse, the sentimental Rhett who surprises him with special gifts on ordinary days, and this Rhett who wants nothing more than to be seen as pretty in his little dress.

He leans down to press kisses along Rhett’s spine, speaking against his skin, “My beautiful, magnificent, man.” He watches as Rhett smiles and blushes a deep pink, complimenting the lipstick that’s now smeared into his beard.

Link keeps his eyes on Rhett’s face as he tugs his underwear down to his knees. He continues watching as he starts to work Rhett roughly with his hand. He sees Rhett’s eyes roll back and eventually close as he bites at his own forearm to keep from shouting out.

Link starts in with his hips, grinding against Rhett still fully clothed, his jeans rough against Rhett’s skin. They move together at a quickening pace, until Link can’t stand it anymore, needing to feel Rhett against him, around him. He makes quick work of it, pulling at his own clothes as he presses into Rhett with slick fingers.

Just as Rhett’s about to beg for it, Link’s there, pushing into him, pulling him back against his hips. He slides in slowly, drawing low breathy sounds from Rhett. That’s all the encouragement he needs, moving faster as they set a furious pace, Link steadying himself with one hand, handling Rhett with the other.

They’re falling, tumbling toward mutual release, but Link keeps control, his eyes on Rhett. He wants to see him at his prettiest, when he’s coming undone in Link’s hands.

They finish together, in rapid succession, one chasing the other. In the end, Link leans down, leaning his forehead against Rhett's back, wiping his messy hand on the front of his dress. He pulls them down so they're curled into each other, Link pressed between Rhett and the cushions, laying wet, sweaty kisses into the nape of Rhett’s neck.

They rest in comfortable silence for a moment, the only sound their slowing breath.

Rhett speaks first, quietly, “We probably shouldn't ask the crew to launder this dress.”

Link giggles behind him, “I think it’s well past laundering. I think we ruined it.”

“Aww, really? You don’t think we can fix it? I’d like to wear it again sometime.”

Link sits up, resting his chin on Rhett’s shoulder, and reaches out to brush away the hair that has fallen into Rhett’s face. “I bet we can find you another dress. Maybe even one that fits you.”

Rhett smiles up at him, “Yeah? Maybe one that’s less ruffly, more form fitting?”

Link nods his head, leaning in to kiss the corner of Rhett’s mouth, “Whatever makes you happy, baby. Doesn’t really matter anyway. I’m just gonna rip it off you again.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
